Una partida amañada
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: A priori, siempre estamos en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado; cómo lo usemos, es lo que nos diferencia a unos de otros. Sin embargo, en este mundo también se dan ocasiones en las que eres plenamente consciente del dónde y el cuándo, ¿te convierte eso en culpable? Por si acaso, ten a mano el número de un buen abogado. [AU, short chapters] Gracias por leer.
1. La torre

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen. Lo primero, perdón ya que hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada y sigo sin beta. También quería dejar claro desde el principio cinco advertencias: es un AU, con todo lo que ello conlleva; y como no puede ser de otro modo, yo elijo el papel que juega cada personaje en esta historia; los capítulos serán cortos, no es negociable y en gran medida es por haber perdido la costumbre de escribir; dudo que sean más de seis o siete, sin una trama grandiosa o fuera de lo ordinario, puede que incluso sin final claro, atar cabos está bien, cerrar una puerta, no tanto; y por último, actualizo una vez a la semana.

 **Notas:** Saludos. Después de estas advertencias no negaré que tengo miedo, aquí me encuentro de nuevo y misteriosamente, después de poco más un año, fuera de mi zona de confort, pero bueno,tengo que quitarme esta espina antes de plantearme irme del todo. Es mi primera aproximación al mundo de RK y aunque lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo -creedme, mucho- aún estoy aprendiendo cómo son y cómo no son los personajes -de ahí que decidiera irme por la ruta fácil de hacer un AU-, así que cualquier apunte para mejorar la historia, la escritura, los personajes, lo que sea, es mucho más que bienvenido. Espero que no haya sido una desconsideración por mi parte querer compartir mis pequeñas locuras y que al menos llegue a buen puerto. Gracias por la oportunidad y espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

 **Una partida amañada**

* * *

 **1\. La torre**

Miró a sus pies y suspiró. No. Nada había cambiado. Ahí estaba la prueba.

Era más tarde de lo habitual. Todo estaba hundido en un silencio que tampoco era extraño. Se agachó a recoger la carta, cerró la puerta con un golpe sordo y pasó refunfuñando por delante de la antigua mesa de la secretaría, por la sala de espera, por los pasillos a oscuras hasta la segunda puerta a la izquierda. El sonido de la llave abriendo la cerradura crujió en el vacío. Entró y se dejó caer sobre el sillón. En el silencio.

Golpeó la mesa con la carta arrugada y la observó indiferente. Nada había cambiado, y sin embargo todo sí que cambió cuando la primera carta llegó dos años atrás. En ese período de tiempo sus compañeros del bufete la habían ido dejando uno a uno al mismo ritmo que decaía el número de casos que entraban. O quizá había sido al revés. No importaba. Cerró sus ojos azules y suspiró. Lo único que se había mantenido impasible a lo largo de los pesados meses habían sido su cabezonería y aquella carta que pasaban por debajo de la puerta una vez a la semana. El silencio, el olor a vacío, todo se había convertido en una nueva constante a la que se había tenido que acostumbrar a fuerza de chocarse contra la misma pared.

Volvió a levantarse, se quitó la gabardina y la colgó en el perchero de la entrada, subió el maletín a la mesa, luego abrió la persiana del despacho y observó cómo unos tímidos rayos del sol invernal se colaban a través de los cristales dando luz a la madera, a las estanterías repletas de carpetas y a su pálido rostro incapaz de sonreír. Al frente, la bahía se desvelaba en el final del trabajo matutino dando paso al más plácido bullicio del paseo, el turismo y el ocio; un día a día que bailaba entre los mástiles de las pequeñas embarcaciones de recreo, las gaviotas, el olor a mal y el ruido de la vida. Porque al mismo tiempo, todo continuaba su curso natural.

Titubeó antes de sentarse y enfrentar de nuevo la carta, pero cambió de parecer. Algo, esta vez, le decía que no estaba preparada. Salió del despacho, siguió por el pasillo hasta el final donde se encontraba la cocina. Puso agua a hervir en la tetera mientras buscaba una taza limpia y un sobre de té. La carta, como pájaro de mal agüero, volvía a pesarle sobre los hombros, cada vez un poco más, y ya no estaba tan segura de si podría seguir adelante.

Desde que empezó, aquel era el tercer mes completo que no había recibido ningún tipo de ingreso, ¿cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar en esa situación? ¿hasta dónde llegaría su cabezonería? ¿tendría que dar su brazo a torcer? Quería negar y mirar a la vida con la furia que siempre bullía en sus ojos, pero hoy, esa mañana, por primera vez, ni siquiera estaba segura de tenerla.

Todo terminaría tarde o temprano. Alguna salía había.

No le quedaba más remedio que seguir mintiéndose. Vertió el agua caliente sobre la bolsita de té.

No iba a darse por vencida. Jamás. La encontraría.

Era algo pasajero. Se pasaría. Tarde o temprano. Pronto se olvidarán, se repitió, ella seguiría luchando, sino seguro que había un vacío legal al que aferrarse, lo encontraría, era cuestión de tiempo que la dejaran en paz, el mercado era así, y ella iba a agotar todas sus fuerzas en su defensa.

De nuevo en el despacho observó la carta. Igual que siempre. Otra vez sus hombros se hundieron. El sobre de un blanco impoluto no había pasado por el sistema de correos, lo habían traído específicamente hasta su puerta, _se habían molestado en ello_. Esta vez tampoco perdería el tiempo en buscar huellas, no las necesitaba y sabía que no las tenía. La tomó entre sus manos y observó su nombre escrito en una caligrafía cuidada de trazos limpios, debajo, la dirección del bufete y el remitente vacío, de esa forma sólo quien leyera la carta sabría quiénes eran los implicados. Rasgó un lateral dejando que cayeran sobre el escritorio las dos piezas de papel que contenía: la carta y el cheque. Siempre igual.

Tomó el último entre sus manos, fulminó con la mirada su nombre escrito y cómo la cantidad doblaba a la del cheque anterior; y suspiró mientras lo partía por la mitad una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sintiéndose débil porque ni así podía deshacerse de la furia que la carcomía. Lo tiró a la papelera y se dejó caer sobre el sillón extenuada.

Se tomó su tiempo en alzar la mano para buscar la carta, la desplegó y paseó los ojos por encima encontrándose con el mismo vocabulario especializado, frío y distante de siempre, qué forma más elegante de esconder aquel delito de extorsión. Abajo, junto a un «Quedando a su entera disposición, reciba un cordial y afectuoso saludo», la firma y datos del enemigo. O una tercera parte que trabajaba para él.

–Y una mierda –masculló cerrando los ojos.

No, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para reír, y alegremente se hubiera dejado caer en el caos de sus pensamientos si el teléfono no hubiera comenzado a sonar estridente en la estancia vacía. Ahí se recordó que días atrás se había prometido descentralizar las llamadas del teléfono de la secretaría, a la entrada, y conectarlo directamente con el de su despacho, pero no lo había hecho y ahora debía ir hasta allá para ver si habían decidido cambiar de estrategia y amenazarla, ahora también, de viva voz.

–Kamiya al habla –respondió cansada antes del último tono, no perdía nada en probarlo.

–¿Kamira Kaoru-san, servicios de abogacía? –titubeó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

–Sí, la misma –intentó no sonar sorprendida, no, por supuesto que no eran ellos, pero tampoco parecía que fuera un cliente–, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

–Le llamo desde la jefatura de policía, tenemos un detenido que ha solicitado sus servicios como abogado defensor.

–¿A mí? –preguntó inconscientemente mientras buscaba una explicación–. Debe ser un error–

–No, nos ha facilitado su nombre, dirección y teléfono, Kamiya-san, no es un error.

¿Un antiguo cliente? No era una opción descabellada, excepto porque los últimos meses le habían obligado a verlo todo con otros ojos. ¿Podían ser ellos mismo? ¿podía ser este el nuevo método para atacarla? ¿con la policía de por medio? ¿qué estaban tramando ahora?

–¿Kamiya-san, sigue ahí?

–Sí, disculpe, ¿puedo saber quién es, cómo ha llegado ahí, de qué se le acusa…?

–Lo siento, ruego me disculpe pero es información reservada y–

–A menos que acepte no puedo saberlo. Entiendo –se masajeó las sienes, tendría que aceptar el juego, pensó, al menos algún que otro contacto tendría, podría tirar de ellos cuando llegara para saber qué sucedía, podría–. Está bien, al menos iré a ver qué sucede, ¿en qué comisaría se encuentra?

–Estamos en la comisaría central. –Premio, pensó la chica, al menos eso era una buena señal–. Cuando llegue a recepción pregunte por el comisario Saitou, la estarán esperando.

O no.

–Gracias.

Colgó. Saitou. No había otro comisario libre, no. Bueno, se masajeó las sienes de nuevo, tampoco eso tenía por qué ser una mala señal, abría una nueva puerta a saber quién era el misterioso cliente que la quería y de qué lado giraba el destino… ¿No llevaba toda la mañana pensando en que encontraría la forma de solucionar esto? ¿Y si…? Volvió a su despacho, no quería pensar más. Iba a ir. Mejor no pensar. Sí. Era lo mejor. Apuró el té, se puso la gabardina, cogió el maletín y cerró el despacho.

Que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad, porque aunque tarde en responder, siempre lo hago.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	2. El rey

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de _Rurouni Kenshin_ no me pertenecen. Lo primero, perdón ya que hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada y sigo sin beta. También quería dejar claro desde el principio  cinco advertencias: es un AU, con todo lo que ello conlleva; y como no puede ser de otro modo, yo elijo el papel que juega cada personaje en esta historia; los capítulos serán cortos, no es negociable y en gran medida es por haber perdido la costumbre de escribir; dudo que sean más de seis o siete, sin una trama grandiosa o fuera de lo ordinario, puede que incluso sin final claro, atar cabos está bien, cerrar una puerta, no tanto; y por último, actualizo una vez a la semana.

* * *

 **Una partida amañada**

* * *

 **2\. El rey**

Podía sentirlo. No eran imaginaciones suyas.

Apretó el agarre de su maletín contra su pecho encogiéndose en el asiento del tranvía.

Incluso había hecho un cambio de línea innecesario para asegurarse.

Y le habían seguido. No se estaba volviendo paranoica. Menos mal que si pasaba algo, en su destino podría sentirse segura.

Cuando se bajó frente a la comisaría central de policías, ellos no lo hicieron, pero se aseguró que seguían observándola desde la ventana de atrás mientras este se iba. Le estaban monitorizando sus pasos. Lo sabía. Y eso sólo podía ser por dos razones, asegurarse que hacía lo que querían que hiciera, o averiguar qué estaba haciendo realmente. En el primer caso, sólo tendría que rechazar el caso; en el segundo, Kaoru agitó la cabeza, tampoco nadie le aseguraba que en realidad estuviera relacionado con este nuevo caso en sí y no con sus cartas como ella creía. Sólo esperaba no meterse en más líos. Aunque sabiendo que Saitou estaba al mando no era precisamente una tranquilidad.

–Estás sola ante esto, Kaoru, y ya tienes edad suficiente para saber qué significa –se dijo antes de tomar aire y entrar.

Iría paso a paso, sin querer apresurar conclusiones sobre castillos de arena. Lo primero era cerrar la incógnita de quién la había llamado, y luego, luego ya podría volver a sus preocupaciones habituales. Sí. Sonrió. Sonrió antes de soltar una carcajada nerviosa, ¿desde cuándo sufrir extorsión se había vuelto su día a día? Toda sonrisa desapareció en un suspiro, desde que en el cajón de la mesa de su despacho se reunían más de cuatro docenas de cartas iguales.

Subió las escaleras, dejó sus pertenencias en el detector de metales y se presentó ante los recepcionistas. Repitió el mensaje que le dieron por teléfono y esperó paciente a que quién le atendió consultara en el ordenador, hiciera alguna llamada interna y le diera algunos formularios a rellenar; todo era según el procedimiento habitual. Tras entregarle una identificación de visitante y sus pertenencias, un agente la acompañó por los pasillos hasta la puerta del despacho del comisario en la segunda planta.

Vaya, cómo había echado de menos esa parte de su trabajo. Sobre todo, a Saitou. Hogar, dulce hogar, se recitó.

Entró a la guarida del lobo y el mismo policía que la había acompañado cerró la puerta dejándola sin salidas; dentro, un hombre delgado pegado a la ventana fumaba sin sentirse aludido por la intromisión de la chica en sus terrenos.

–Si va a aceptar el caso, Kamiya-san, le aviso que se estará metiendo en un agujero más oscuro del que ya se encuentra.

–Agradezco que se interese por mi situación después de todo este tiempo, Saitou-san. –Quizá estaba en lo cierto y ese caso era una tercera puerta en su encrucijada, ¿acaso no era bueno? De pronto sintió interés–. Aunque todavía no he decidido si defenderé o no al acusado. Quiero saber de qué va el caso antes y, sobre todo, quién es.

–Un polluelo que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Y con un expediente algo, digamos, desafortunado. –una sola frase que masculló sin aspavientos, mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras escupía el humo de su última calada.

–¿Un caso perdido? –Estaba segura que eso era lo que quería decir, un chico, quizá un ladronzuelo habitual envuelto en algún asunto de las mafias del puerto, era el pan de cada día en el bufet, o al menos, lo fue en una época mejor.

–Más bien, un caso que no interesaría a nadie. Y cuando digo a nadie no sólo me refiero a abogados,–Saitou cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza del cigarro–, sino que nadie quiere que vaya más allá, ¿me explico?

–Y es casualidad que yo esté desesperada por un caso, no tenga nada que perder y el acusado me haya solicitado explícitamente a mí.

Sus labios finos se curvaron en una tétrica sonrisa. Saitou tiró la colilla por la ventana y abrió la puerta indicándole el camino a seguir. Querer entenderse era una cuestión de dos, y de tiempo, sobre todo tiempo.

–Kamiya-san.

Los tiempos de bonanza y los tiempos pasados le habían hecho cruzarse más veces de las que hubiera deseado en el camino de aquel lobo, unas veces en el mismo lado de la calle, otras enfrentados sin guardarse resentimiento y de ello aprender. De pronto, la pesadez que la había machacado durante meses se estaba levantando, sus pasos parecían más ligeros, incluso notaba como una leve sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, era como si volviera atrás en el tiempo a cuando trabajaba sin más preocupación que ganar cada juicio, que vivir al día. Todas las señales se habían vuelto indicando que aquello no tenía relación alguna con ellos, al contrario que durante el tiempo que durara aquello estaría en un contacto directo con la policía de la ciudad. Afortunadamente. Qué idiota había sido. Seguro era un chiquillo extraviado. Miro de reojo al hombre, él tendría que tener la culpa, por irónico que pareciera, se estaban ayudando mutuamente porque él sabía bien que ella no iba a rechazar ninguna de sus ofertas, y ella sabía que, muy en el fondo, podía confiar en él. Sí, cierto, se lo debía a su padre.

Estaba aceptando aquel trato.

La energía volvió. Notaba como la seguridad también y de pronto las cartas, las penurias, hasta esas horas antes de llegar a la comisaría quedaban relegados a un segundo plano. Hasta los que la habían seguido quedaban olvidados. Lo que fuera que tenía entre manos, iba a ser un Santo Grial con el que salir de todo ese atolladero, al menos, durante un tiempo: refugio policial, atención mediática, puede que alguna mafia más importante involucrada, todo serviría para crear un escudo a su alrededor.

–Hemos llegado, no es peligroso, pero tampoco respondo por él.

–¿Qué va a hacerme un crío, Saitou-san?

–Yo usted, no lo consideraría exactamente un crío, Kamiya-san

–Está bien, está bien, ¿y de qué se le acusa? ¿Robo en primer grado? ¿Drogas?

––Homicidio doloso–respondió guardando otra sonrisa afilada mientras abría la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios.

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando la empujó al interior, allí un policía aguardaba sentado lejos del espacio central que estaba ocupado por una mesa, una silla vacía y otra en la que por supuesto no estaba sentado ningún niño, sino un hombre, uno bastante llamativo. Kaoru volvió la mirada sobre Saitou, luego de nuevo al detenido, otra vez al comisario, algo no encajaba. ¿Cómo iba a ser tan fácil algo que Saitou le pedía? Pero ya había tomado una resolución, y no podía bajar la guardia ni mostrar síntomas de dudas.

Dejó la cartera sobre la mesa, se quitó la gabardina y se sentó frente al acusado.

–Kamiya Kaoru, ¿está esposado? ¿Cómo se encuentra? –Le tendió la mano.

Por primera vez observó al hombre en cuestión detenidamente. Era menudo, nada discreto y parecía incapaz de dañar una mosca. En principio diría que le querían cargar el muerto a alguien que no tiene posibilidades; pero tras años en su profesión aprendes que nada es lo que parece y aquella cicatriz cruzando su mejilla no iba a jugar a su favor en el juicio cuando ella le mostrara como una criatura frágil. Y su expediente, Saitou le había dicho que era un habitual, tendría que hacerse con una copia lo antes posible.

–Himura Kenshin –respondió aceptando el saludo y desvelando que sí estaba esposado.

–Cuánto tiempo lleva retenido mi cliente y por qué está esposado. –Pasó la mirada dura sobre los dos policías antes de volverla hacia su ahora cliente –. Más del estipulado por la ley, seguro. Nos vamos. Saitou-san, suelte a mi cliente y devuélvale todos sus efectos inmediatamente, los tiempos de la dictadura ya acabaron. Mi cliente es inocente hasta que un jurado diga lo contrario, y bajo ningún concepto dejaré que coarten sus libertades.

–Por supuesto, Kamiya-san –respondió impasible el hombre haciendo un gesto al policía más joven que cumplió–. Si me acompaña al despacho resolveremos el papeleo antes de que pueda marcharse… junto a su cliente.

La mujer asintió recogió sus cosas y se acercó al hombre pelirrojo. Tomó sus manos ante su sorpresa y las observó con cuidado de que las esposas no hubieran dejado marcas en sus muñecas. Tras asegurarse elevó la mirada hacia sus ojos, unos ojos violetas e inusuales descubriendo la incertidumbre. Se detuvo durante un instante. Había algo en ellos…un algo que se le hacía conocido y que también la calmaba a ella. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lo sabía. Algo se lo decía. Aquellos ojos…

–Himura-san, puede confiar en mí, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por ayudarle, se lo prometo. Me encargaré de su defensa, no se preocupe por nada; por favor, a partir de ahora, me gustaría que dejara su protección en mis manos.

Y sonrió con ternura por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos, activar alertas y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	3. Jaque

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de _Rurouni Kenshin_ no me pertenecen. Lo primero, perdón ya que hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada y sigo sin beta. También quería dejar claro desde el principio  cinco advertencias: es un AU, con todo lo que ello conlleva; y como no puede ser de otro modo, yo elijo el papel que juega cada personaje en esta historia; los capítulos serán cortos, no es negociable y en gran medida es por haber perdido la costumbre de escribir; dudo que sean más de seis o siete, sin una trama grandiosa o fuera de lo ordinario, puede que incluso sin final claro, atar cabos está bien, cerrar una puerta, no tanto; y por último, actualizo una vez a la semana.

* * *

 **Una partida amañada**

* * *

 **3\. Jaque**

Desde su ventana miraba hacia la calle sin soltar el cigarrillo, a sus espaldas uno de sus subalternos le recordaba a modo de regañina que estaba prohibido fumar en el interior de las dependencias policiales. En un gesto meditado, Saitou sacó la mano por la ventana y enarcó una ceja, sin perder de vista a las dos sombras que acababan de salir de la comisaría. Y sonrió. Era su turno de cumplir la parte que le tocaba.

El oficial dio por imposible la tarea de reprochar la mala costumbre de su superior y antes de poder irse, la voz profunda de aquel viejo lobo lo detuvo con una última orden.

–Quiero un coche patrulla siguiendo los pasos de Himura noche y día, ¿entendido?

Saludó y salió de la estancia dejándole solo nuevamente. La chica se había desenvuelto con soltura a pesar de llevar un tiempo más que prolongado sin haber aparecido por allí, o mejor dicho, atender casos de su especialidad, pero hay cosas que nunca se olvidan. Sonrió. Pronto puso en su sitio a los dos policías más jóvenes y dejó aturdido a su cliente. Ah, ese momento en el que se transformó a pesar de las inseguridades y empezó a mandar y demandar a diestro y siniestro sobre el trato hacia su cliente con bombas de humo para conseguir tiempo, para poder marcharse de allí sin siquiera pagar fianza; hasta Himura pareció impresionado, y él mismo podía poner la mano en el fuego que aquel bastardo había pasado por aquella miserable situación veces suficientes como para darse cuenta de que había encontrado una joya de abogado. Aunque en realidad, su sonrisa se amplió, no sabía dónde se había metido.

–Deberías estar orgulloso de tu hija –susurró mientras escupía le humo antes de tirar la colilla por la ventana–. Y de este modo, yo sigo manteniendo mi promesa.

Tampoco ella sabía bien de los lodos por los que ahora caminaba. Al menos le había dado tiempo antes de que la chica llegara a leerle bien la cartilla a Himura para que no soltara palabra, y sabía de sobra que Kamiya era un apellido en el que el maldito confiaría sin dudar, no por nada estuvieron en el mismo bando: el de los perdedores. Y si había tenido dudas ella misma se las había despejado. También le alertó que no debía soltar ni una palabra de la misión que le había encomendado mientras durara esta partida en la que estaban metidos, aunque al principio estuvo receloso de querer involucrar a alguien ajeno, era cuestión de tiempo que descubriera que ella también sacaría ventaja de todo ese lío en el que de un modo u otro estaba ya involucrada, sí ella también. Aceptó. Por el pasado, por los viejos tiempos, _por el honor y la gloria_ , recitó inconscientemente a fuerza de costumbre esas palabras que muchas veces escuchó en boca de otros y en las que nunca creyó. Por otro lado, si la chica era lista, cosa que no dudaba después de todos aquellos años jugando al ratón y al gato por los juzgados juntos y enfrentados, aquello sólo podía definirse de una manera: matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Y que los tres lo supieran era esencial para sacar adelante la partida, porque «a buen entendedor, pocas palabras basta» y ella entendió perfectamente en lo poco que cruzaron antes de empezar aquella mano, y más iría entendiendo a medida que hablara con su _cliente_. Es más, aquel cambio en su estado de ánimo, en su espíritu era más que suficiente para estar seguro que llegarían hasta el final, fuera cual fuera el desenlace. Aunque… recordó las últimas palabras que ambos intercambiaron en la sala de interrogatorios, hasta él empezaba a creer que todo era posible.

Ya sólo quedaba cerrar el caso. Los casos. Nadie le aseguraba que fuera a ser fácil, tampoco que en el siguiente recodo se complicara más, o que hubiera otros efectos colaterales desafortunados durante el camino, porque los habría, estaba seguro, sólo esperaba que ellos aceleraran el proceso, no lo ralentizaran más. Debía estar preparado. Como era habitual en él, Saitou no daba un paso sin antes preparar los cuatro siguiente, pero también debía esperar que ellos hicieran su parte, y así poder alcanzar una meta clara que los tres conocían bien.

Encendió otro cigarrillo, él seguiría con sus pesquisas, esperando que de todas las cañas que había tirado, alguna picara con el pez que le acercaría más a ganar la competición, no por nada era un viejo lobo. Cerraba su mano y asentía orgulloso, no era para menos.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana para ver cómo ella tiraba de él hacia el autobús de línea que les conduciría de vuelta al bufete del puerto, luego comprobó como al ponerse éste en marcha, un coche de los suyos imitaba el gesto. Podía haberles dado la dirección para ahorrarle el camino, para camuflar más a sus investigadores, pero esa no era su intención: era necesario que ambos se dieran cuenta que estaban vigilados. Ellos y ellos. Final de su mano.

–Jaque. Te toca mover pieza, Takeda.

Lo iba a conseguir. Esta vez no se le escaparía. Atraparía a Takeda y haría que todo el peso de la ley cayera sobre él y los suyos.

En su escritorio la sonrisa fija de su esposa le miraba condescendiente, a su lado el informe del caso Himura. Apenas una página y media repleta de datos circunstanciales cogidos con pinza y orientados a un fin, todo en ese documento indicaba claramente que todo había sido orquestado para que lo ficharan una vez más. Takeda no se habría dado cuenta de su trampa hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, mientras tanto, una de sus alas estaba cortada y como pocas veces sucede en el ajedrez, el precio que él había pagado por perder esa pieza había sido mínimo comparado con el daño que le iba a causar. Battosai ya no era una opción en el tablero, y él estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que con un simple peón, una torre y un rey podía ganarle en pocos movimientos.

–Con el debido tiempo, el más simple peón puede convertirse en una peligrosa reina... –Sonrió antes de coger el expediente y tirarlo a la basura –. Ojalá poder ver cuando la niña descubra que el gatito perdido que cree haberse llevado a casa es más bien una vieja hiena. No me decepciones, Himura.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos, activar alertas y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	4. El peón

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de _Rurouni Kenshin_ no me pertenecen. Lo primero, perdón ya que hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada y sigo sin beta. También quería dejar claro desde el principio  cinco advertencias: es un AU, con todo lo que ello conlleva; y como no puede ser de otro modo, yo elijo el papel que juega cada personaje en esta historia; los capítulos serán cortos, no es negociable y en gran medida es por haber perdido la costumbre de escribir; dudo que sean más de seis o siete, sin una trama grandiosa o fuera de lo ordinario, puede que incluso sin final claro, atar cabos está bien, cerrar una puerta, no tanto; y por último, actualizo una vez a la semana.

pd. Como la semana pasada no pude actualizar, este llega un par de días antes.

* * *

 **Una partida amañada**

* * *

 **4\. El peón**

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Demasiado tiempo que recuperar del que había perdido en esos dos años. Ya había podido dormir mucho antes de que llegara ese caso a sus manos, y seguramente pudiera dormir más cuando aquello acabara. Ahora tenía que cumplir su promesa y volver a ponerse a trabajar.

Sonrió. A trabajar. Cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando decir esa palabra, cuánto tiempo le habían obligado a no poder decirla. Se bajó del tranvía una parada antes de lo habitual. Hoy no la seguía nadie según comprobó. Sí, sin lugar a dudas, aquello era una buena señal después de todo lo sucedido, y razón de más para que el entusiasmo y las ganas volvieran a ella. El trabajo era la primera indicación de que todo podía volver a ser como antes. Sí, se aseguró, así sería. Pronto. Todo volvería a ser como antes. Al menos…

Tampoco iba a hacerse ilusiones, aquello tomaría su tiempo. Saitou le había dado un regalo lleno de espinas, pero al mismo tiempo con las instrucciones exactas para manejarlo con el cuidado necesario para no pincharse. Y de nuevo, otra sonrisa escapó de sus labios, ese viejo lobo se estaba volviendo un blando con el paso del tiempo. El expediente del caso en cuestión era corto, pero lo suficientemente exacto como para dejar claro de qué iba todo aquello; y que el caso presente estaba más que cerrado con un resultado favorable hacia su nuevo cliente: ni pruebas sólidas en su contra, ni las circunstanciales eran lo suficientemente fehacientes como para culparlo de nada, era como si todo hubiera sido perfectamente orquestado para ese mismo propósito y eso sí era fácil de demostrar. El problema radicaba también en ese mismo punto, no en las pruebas, sino en Himura Kenshin: a alguien le interesaba especialmente que se cerrara tal cual estaba todo diseñado: culpándolo a él. Y, sobre todo, que se cerrara sin saber quién era el verdadero culpable, según palabras de Saitou. Prueba de ello era también que le bastó abrir la boca dos veces mientras leían el informe en la sala de interrogatorios para que lo dejaran marchar sin más, a pesar de que no llevaba detenido el tiempo máximo que una persona puede estar en dependencias policiales sin una sentencia dictada. Es más, Himura Kenshin estaba allí porque a alguien le interesaba que le quitaran de en medio y con su extraño expediente, todo podía retorcerse. Saitou lo sabía. Sabía que ella estaba captando las indirectas, incluso que aquel caso pudiera no estar tan alejado de los que la estaban extorsionando.

El día anterior, tras salir de la comisaria y comer algo ligero le preguntó si tenía algún sitio dónde quedarse. Él le respondió que no, y Kaoru le ofreció quedarse en el bufete mientras el caso avanzaba. Aceptó, no tenía otra opción y a ella era lo que más le convenía, sin saberlo, su cliente se encontraba custodiando el fuerte.

Sin embargo, había algo más allá de la simple palabrería del caso que no era capaz de entender ¿por qué Himura? Sí, él era la gran incógnita, ¿qué hacía un hombre de su calibre inmiscuido en un asunto que ciertamente tenía todas las de convertirse en noticia? Con aquel expediente. Himura Kenshin.

Kaoru entró al edificio como cada mañana, subió las escaleras hasta la entreplanta, y antes de abrir la puerta con las llavez en gesto automático se detuvo, llamó al timbre, se le hacía extraño. Desde el interior, su voz le indicó que podía entrar y cuando lo hizo un agradable olor a café recién hecho la rodeó recordándole que aún no había desayunado, que ni siquiera cenó cuando llegó a casa.

–Espero que me disculpe si me he excedido preparando café en la cocina, Kamiya-dono, yo…

–Kaoru, Kamiya era mi padre –sonrió agradecida y aceptó la taza que le ofrecía.

La luz inundaba la antigua sala de espera, dejó la maleta sobre la mesa de la secretaría y aspiró sin evitar una triste sonrisa. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no probaba un café tan rico. Desde que no tenía casos, desde que Takeda tomó un rumbo diferente con su cometido de echarla del edificio. Mentira, aspiró con fuerza, no tomaba un café con aquel aroma tan singular desde que su padre falleció. Aquel café olía a él, a cada mañana en la casa antes de salir, a su imagen tranquila en la cocina leyendo el periódico, al pasado más dulce y agradable que podía recordar. Levantó la mirada de la taza, no podía dejarse llevar por esas ensoñaciones, dejó que sus ojos estudiaran a aquel extraño hombre una vez más para asegurarse, para entretener su mente hasta que el pasado volviera a ser pasado. Su cabellera rojiza tan llamativa le había metido en un buen lío ya que las hebras de cabello que lo vinculaban con el cadáver era la única prueba firme contra él en la que se basaba toda la acusación, lástima que conseguir unos cabellos de alguien fuera sencillo; también se detuvo en la cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla, los dos tajos característicos, lo único que gritaba peligro dentro de su apariencia débil; sus ojos violetas inocentes, que de nuevo le transmitían esa tranquilidad desconocida. Tenía un cuerpo escuálido, ¿malnutrido quizá? Apenas era algo más alto que ella, sus ropas estabas sucias y raídas en algunas partes pero sin manchas de sangre: nada indicaba que fuera capaz de cometer el crimen del que le acusaban. Sin embargo, la experiencia, de nuevo vil amiga, le decía que la apariencia era en lo último de lo que debía fiarse, sin contar con un último dato. Uno que jugaba en su contra, pero que afortunadamente ya sabía por lo que no la pillarían por sorpresa en el caso que quisieran jugar esa carta: cuando querías matar a alguien, todo daba igual. Su padre fue un ejemplo de ello. El pelirrojo hizo un amago de sonrisa consciente del escrutinio al que le estaba sometiendo alertándola, y sonrojada por haberse visto descubierta, Kaoru volteó los ojos hacia la taza.

–Aún no me creo… tantas cosas… –volvió a levantar sus ojos perdidos hacia los de él.

Y de nuevo sucedió, sin querer aquellos mares púrpuras la tranquilizaban.

–Veo que ha leído mi expediente, Kamiya-dono.

–¡Kaoru! –recriminó de nuevo exasperada.

–Está bien, está bien –calmó la carcajada extraña– Kaoru-dono.

–¿Es imposible, verdad?

–Es… –dejó la taza sobre la mesa y miró hacia la ventana sin perder la sonrisa– Es lo correcto.

–Conociste a mi padre. –Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera pensarlo, llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas, sin saber si era correcto o no preguntar, si…

Ese era el mayor problema de su defensa, esa era la razón por la que Saitou quería que ella llevara el caso: sus manos estaban manchadas de demasiada sangre corrupta y sin embargo nadie quería saber nada de él. Kaoru buscó sus ojos, dejándose hundir en ellos, perdiéndose, en el fondo ya no eran tan inocentes, pero ¿qué era la inocencia en los tiempos que les había tocado vivir?

–Lo conocí. –respondió tras un corto silencio.

Entonces… sí era cierto. Tragó con dificultad siendo consciente por primera vez de los once años que los separaban, ella aún estaba jugando con muñecas cuando él ya estaba metido en guerras políticas por cambiar el país a fuerza de cadáveres. Ella estaría entrando en la universidad cuando él estaría en prisión por salvar al país. Ella podía caminar bajo el sol con la tranquilidad de que no le pasaría nada a cambio de que personas como él y su padre…

–Soy tu abogada –se giró, incapaz de seguir manteniendo su mirada–. Soy la única persona a la que no debes mentir nunca, si sabes lo que te interesa.

–Lo conocí.

–Está bien –le cortó antes de que pudiera decir algo más, de que ella pudiera hundirse en algo más, quizá mentiras para hacerla sentir mejor, quizá algo que pudiera revivir su memoria, se volvió hacia la maleta–. Aquí tienes ropa que espero te quede bien. Como has podido ver, el bufete no está atravesando sus mejores años y la comida escasea. Tampoco voy a cobrarte nada por el caso, está claro que estás en una situación peor que la mía, tan sólo quiero que cooperes en todo lo que te pida. Un intercambio de tareas. Te dejo también una llave, no vive nadie más en el edificio y, aunque la acusación formal sigue hasta que llegue la fecha de la vista para juicio, puedes moverte con libertad por la ciudad. Allá tú con cómo quieras aprovechar las libertades que aún te quedan. Mi consejo como abogada es que salgas lo menos posible.

–Gracias de nuevo por todo, Kaoru-dono, por aceptar mi caso.

–No puedo decirle que no a Saitou –movió la mano quitándole importancia–. Estaré en mi despacho mientras te aseas, te cambias… Luego hablaremos de todo. Y cuando digo todo, es todo.

–Entendido –sonrió, no sabía si se estaba haciendo la fuerte o la necesidad la había hecho ser así.

Observó cómo su figura desaparecía al doblar el pasillo, era joven para aguantar tal carga sobre sus hombros con aquella soltura, seguro que su padre nunca lo hubiera querido así, precisamente habían luchado porque aquello nunca sucediera, pero estaría orgulloso de ver cómo lo sobrellevaba. Lo sabía todo. Saitou le advirtió, también esto era parte de su trato con él, lástima que para ello hubiera tenido que romper la promesa que le hizo a la chica la noche anterior de que no entraría en su despacho.

La chica… Kamiya Kaoru, era como el bambú, lo mismo se mostraba fuerte y firme como se dejaba doblar por el viento. Una analogía vieja para un viejo como él. Crecer bajo esas circunstancias tenían su peligro, pero, al menos, como Saitou le había dicho, ella sabía sonreír. Era el milagro del cambio. Y puesto que fue una de las dos condiciones que ese mismo lobo le puso para sacarle de allí, él haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para evitar que esa sonrisa desapareciera. Ella era, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor reflejo de la inocencia por la que años atrás lucharon por salvar, por el país que quería para el futuro, uno en el que ni siquiera ellos, tuvieran un lugar en el que caerse muertos. Terminaría su trato lo antes posible y desaparecería una vez más como el lobo de Mibu le prometió, antes de que también allí pudiera causar daños la verdad.

Se acercó a la ropa, sacó una de las prendas, inconscientemente sus dedos palparon el nombre bordado de su padre. Por ello se la notaba especialmente melancólica. Seguro que su presencia allí también le era dolorosa.

Una vez más, la realidad era inevitable. Battosai sólo sabía traer dolor a quienes le rodeaban. Debía ser rápido si quería mantener su palabra, si quería salvar al menos a una persona.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos, activar alertas y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	5. Enroque

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de _Rurouni Kenshin_ no me pertenecen. Lo primero, perdón ya que hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada y sigo sin beta. También quería dejar claro desde el principio  cinco advertencias: es un AU, con todo lo que ello conlleva; y como no puede ser de otro modo, yo elijo el papel que juega cada personaje en esta historia; los capítulos serán cortos, no es negociable y en gran medida es por haber perdido la costumbre de escribir; dudo que sean más de seis o siete, sin una trama grandiosa o fuera de lo ordinario, puede que incluso sin final claro, atar cabos está bien, cerrar una puerta, no tanto; y por último, actualizo una vez a la semana.

Pd. Sí, ciertamente ha pasado más de una semana como prometí mantener las actualizaciones;sin embargo la vida, la falta de costumbre y todo se ha complicado, pero, hey, nada de dejarlo a medias, a mi ritmo todo finalizará. Lo siento y gracias por aguantarme.

* * *

 **Una partida amañada**

* * *

 **5\. Enroque**

Cerró los ojos y se vio rodeado por un mar de jazmín. Su corazón se sentía ligero, su cabeza calma, una extraña seguridad bailaba con una ansiedad diferente a la que hasta ahora le acosaba. Había olvidado aquel estremecimiento fresco a la par que cálido; más bien renunció a sentirla años atrás. ¿Cómo se llamaba? La palabra que buscaba flotaba en su mente, pero se resistía a pronunciarla.

No.

Aún era pronto.

Siempre sería una utopía.

Abrió los ojos y terminó de secarse el pelo. Dejó la toalla sobre el lavabo y observó la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Aquella cicatriz seguía allí, seguiría allí como prueba de que el pasado era lo único real.

Él nunca podría.

Un brillo dorado relampagueó en sus pupilas.

Él renunció a su propia paz.

Se vistió y salió del baño. Se acercó a la ventana del pasillo y abrió las rendijas de las persianas, observó la calle y comprobó que el coche seguía en el mismo sitio desde la noche anterior. Dentro estaba uno de los policías que le acompañaron en la sala de interrogatorios mientras que otro estaba fuera, sentado en una de las mesas exteriores del café más cercano hablando por teléfono, seguramente con Saitou. Esperaba que él ya estuviera al corriente de que su olfato, una vez más, estaba en lo cierto. Localizó un par más de caras conocidas y soltó la persiana.

Mientras seguía hasta el despacho, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas a la verdadera naturaleza de aquel caso, sino fuera porque la realidad era tal y como el viejo lobo le había contado, se habría negado a involucrar a alguien ajeno a aquel turbio asunto. Es más, en otra época, se descubrió pensando, se hubiera valido de sí mismo para poner fin a aquel embrollo sin los rodeos que ahora daban, sus labios se curvaron involuntariamente, en otros tiempos… ¿Acaso esos días eran tan diferentes de los que creían haber dejado atrás? ¿Acaso no estaban repitiendo las mismas acciones camufladas de otras banderas, con otros nombres y otras excusas?

Iban a serlo, se juró.

Aunque la sangre siguiera corriendo por culpa de sus manos. Al menos serían sus manos viejas las únicas que seguirían firmes hasta que todo acabara, porque no podía dejar que la historia se repitiera. Habían luchado una vez contra ello y volvería a hacerlo mientras tuviera fuerzas. No por aquellos ideales, con darse una vez de bruces contra la realidad fue suficiente, sino porque los tiempos oscuros jamás regresaran aquel país. Suficiente sangre y cadáveres inocentes pagaron la inconsciencia de sus antepasados, jamás se perdonaría que sus sacrificios hubieran sido en vano. Se lo prometió a él mismo, a sus maestros, al viejo Kamiya y se lo había prometido a Saitou.

Titubeó antes de llamar a la puerta por culpa de ella, Kamiya Kaoru. Los tiempos estaban cambiando, lo sabía. Lo habían conseguido, lo consiguieron. Él mismo había sido una pieza fundamental en que así fuera, el nuevo sistema tenía que funcionar, todos creyeron en ello, lo habían apostado todo, incluso sus vidas, por ese futuro, por un nuevo mundo en el que ni siquiera él tuviera cabida. Un mundo justo. Un país que realmente protegiera a sus ciudadanos inocentes, como ella hacía, dónde todos tuvieran un lugar en el que sentirse seguros, como ella quería hacer. Aunque fuera una utopía, aunque fuera una ilusión… Apretó los puños. Saitou se lo había prometido, esta sería la última vez que le llamaría, después de esto, podría desaparecer, ni siquiera habría más consecuencias legales hacia él. Desaparecería, Battosai, Himura Kenshin, él, dejaría de existir y su nombre pasaría a ser uno más de la lista negra del pasado. Pero antes… Ella ya estaba involucrada, se intentó convencer cuando ese tan conocido dolor pinchó su interior. La culpa.

–Kenshin, ¿qué haces ahí parado? –su voz le sorprendió perdido en sus pensamientos.

–¿Oro? –¿Acababa de llamarlo por su nombre?

–Nada de «oro», no hay tiempo que perder, siéntate, tenemos mucho que hablar para evitar que nos pillen por sorpresa, voy a defenderte hasta el final, ¿recuerdas?

Otra sonrisa. Tímida, imparable, le sorprendió al escucharla, al ver el brillo de sus ojos azules, mientras la culpa volvía a punzarle, aunque algo era diferente.

Acató las órdenes, se sentó frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa del despacho y observó como los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana le proferían un halo alrededor casi convirtiéndola en un ente mágico, tan lejano, que por mucho que alargara la mano jamás podría alcanzar. Un ser sagrado al que si se acercaba demasiado acabaría manchando, pero al mismo tiempo su simple visión le purificaba el corazón. Su voz, su aroma, sus sonrisas le bañaban en aquella misma luz inocente, casi le hacían creer que ella podría salvarlo.

Notó como su mano temblaba mientras se acercaba a uno de los papeles de la mesa, estaba seguro que Kaoru era consciente de cómo la observaba ahora que estaban cerca y sin nada que pudiera impedírselo, y notó como el cálido rubor tiñó sus mejillas en cuestión de segundos. Aquellas reacciones eran curiosas, un segundo parecía tímida, al otro fiera, poco después enfadada y nunca tenía miedo a regañarle, a él. A un asesino profesional, un paria, un deshecho de la sociedad. Quizá sí le estaba salvando.

–Todo saldrá bien porque sé que Kaoru-dono me protegerá.

La sorprendió, sus finos labios se abrieron desconcertados y sus ojos azules buscaron los suyos durante un instante, quizá desconfiados hasta que leyeron la seriedad con la que él había contestado. En un segundo, de nuevo la atmósfera en el despacho cambió. Al mismo tiempo que el rubor de sus mejillas subió, aquellos dos zafiros bajaron de chocar asombrados contra los suyos hasta la camisa que ahora llevaba, entonces se ensombrecieron, el recuerdo de su padre. Y Kenshin sabía que debía guardar el respeto, un segundo, un minuto, un recuerdo que no podía robarle, que debía concederle antes de poder avanzar.

–Kaoru-dono… –susurró al notar como el brillo de sus ojos titubeaba, el tiempo de reminiscencia había sido suficiente.

–El caso está claro. Huele a emboscada por todas partes, ningún juez tomaría estas pruebas como base para una acusación seria –empezó a cada palabra recuperando la firmeza en la voz que ese momento de debilidad le había causado–. El problema es que te querían a ti ahí y todos somos sobornables. Eres un blanco ideal para lo que sea que quisieran ocultar por tu…expediente.

–Kaoru-dono, mis motivos políticos quedan en el pasado, y ya pagué por ellos.

Todo aquello pasó. Cuando era joven, cuando se sentía capaz de estirar la mano y conseguir todo lo que se proponía, cuando el mundo apenas se dividía en buenos y malos y toda acción quedaba justificada, antes de que las entrañas de la realidad lo absorbieran… Volvió a mirar sus dos ojos azules, qué equivocado estaba.

–Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, no quería–

–No tiene que hacerlo.

–Igual que sé que esto es una encerrona y que la justicia puede quedarse ciega durante un instante, sé que para ti aquello ya pasó. Sin embargo hay que demostrarlo de modo que nada pueda romper tu defensa.

–Pero tengo antecedentes y antecedentes políticos…

–Te dije que te protegería y lo haré hasta el final, tú mismo lo has dicho, Kenshin, no tengas la menor duda de ello, ¿entendido? –La chica sonrió, de pronto sus facciones se iluminaron con un calor olvidado, ese halo volvió a resplandecer, a quién le importaba que fuera real o no, ese extraño calor volvía a inundarle, y ahogarle.

–Aunque sus palabras me llegan hondo, no debería. Esto es algo–

–Kenshin, tutéame.

–Discúlpeme –de pronto su posición se volvió rígida y su mirada fría–, pero eso es algo que no haré.

–Pero si no es nada, además, –

–Discúlpeme, Kaoru-dono. –Cortó su frase aún estoico. Su voz había bajado y ese escalofrío que erizó los vellos de la nuca le advertían que era mejor dejar el tema ahí.

–Está bien, olvídalo –zanjó–. Volvamos a lo que nos traemos entre manos, los testimonios que te sitúan en la escena son pocos fiables; los cabellos no fueron arrancados, aquí dice claramente que habían sido cortados por lo que pudieron llegar allí porque _querían inculparte_ , lo cual nos deja la puerta abierta para demandar a la policía, aunque no lo vamos a hacer, es bueno tener siempre algún que otro as y quién sabe qué haría Saitou después. También… –ojeó los papeles de nuevo–, te han visto merodear por la zona días antes del crimen…

–Estuve allí dos días antes de que apareciera el cadáver. Por trabajo. –En cierto modo era verdad, o al menos toda la verdad que podía desvelar.

La chica asintió y pasó a la otra página del informe policial.

–En el arma no se han encontrado huellas, ni tampoco han encontrado restos de sangre en tu ropa; ni siquiera conocías a la víctima, ¿o me equivoco?

Kenshin titubeó.

–No, no la conocía –los ojos azules se clavaron fríos sobre él, no sabía la razón pero aquella sensación no era nada agradable, menos después de haber sentido su calidez, por lo que se vio obligado a añadir una palabra más a su declaración–. Personalmente.

–¿Qué hacías por el muelle?

–Trabajo.

Una respuesta que era a la par escueta como significativa. Kaoru suspiró, lo último que necesitaba ahora era dudar de su inocencia en el caso presente. Pero…

–¿Dónde estabas la noche del asesinato?

–Puede que la respuesta a esa pregunta sea peor que aceptar los cargos de homicidio, Kaoru-dono. –Era la primera vez que su tono bailaba entre el paternalismo y la broma, lo que la alarmó aún más.

–No es el momento de hacer bromas, necesitamos una respuesta buena y firme; si tú no la tienes, la tendremos que crear, pero con la seguridad de que no puedan tumbarla.

–No quiero involucrar a nadie más –las palabras salieron de sus labios sin pensar, de nuevo su tono había bajado un par de octavas y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

De nuevo sintió ese escalofrío.

–Kensin, tan sólo quiero que no te condenen por algo que no has hecho. –Kaoru se levantó del sillón acercándose a la estantería que había a su derecha, buscando huir de aquellos ojos ambarinos–. Sé que ni Saitou ni tú confiaríais ese tipo de información en mí, no te pido que lo hagas, aunque sí agradecería algo de cooperación por tu parte para que es–

Y entonces sucedió.

Una fuerza desde la espalda la empujó hacia el interior del despacho.

Silencio.

No podía ver nada. No sentía nada.

Su cuerpo no respondía.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué había pasado?

Volvió a intentar moverse. Nada.

¿Por qué no escuchaba nada.

No, escuchaba el vacío.

Intentó abrir los ojos. Nada.

Dolor. Mucho dolor.

Poco a poco una sensación punzante iba despertando por su cuerpo, los pies, las piernas, la espalda, los brazos, el abdomen, poco a poco, intensificándose, más dolor, y el ruido del vacío la mareaba. Sin poder ver nada.

Y calor.

Una sensación tibia contra su rostro, bajo sus manos. Dolor. Mareos.

Un olor desagradable.

Y ese calor del recuerdo que la abrazaba. Silencio. Entumecimiento.

Inconsciencia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos, activar alertas y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	6. La reina

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de _Rurouni Kenshin_ no me pertenecen. Lo primero, perdón ya que hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada y sigo sin beta. También quería dejar claro desde el principio  cinco advertencias: es un AU, con todo lo que ello conlleva; y como no puede ser de otro modo, yo elijo el papel que juega cada personaje en esta historia; los capítulos serán cortos, no es negociable y en gran medida es por haber perdido la costumbre de escribir; dudo que sean más de seis o siete, sin una trama grandiosa o fuera de lo ordinario, puede que incluso sin final claro, atar cabos está bien, cerrar una puerta, no tanto; y por último, actualizo cuando tengo tiempo.

* * *

 **Una partida amañada**

* * *

 **6\. La reina**

Saitou colgó el teléfono y encendió un cigarrillo. De nuevo sus labios se curvaron, esta vez no era un amago, sino una sonrisa afilada y ganadora. Había hecho bien en dejarla en sus manos. Estaba seguro.

–¿Quién ataca una torre teniendo un peón a punto de coronarse? Sí –escupió el humo levantándose del sillón–, un mal jugador.

Salió de su despacho y bajó al calabozo de la comisaría. A esas horas de la noche apenas había ruido, sin contar con que una gran parte del personal todavía seguía atareado en la investigación de la explosión dos semanas después. Sí, él mismo se había encargado de abrir suficientes frentes de posibles culpables para ocultar la verdad y al mismo tiempo tener cierta libertad de movimiento sin que nadie le pregunte. Y ganar tiempo, sobre todo ganar el tiempo necesario para que el peón llegara a las líneas enemigas. Cogió la llave del mostrador tras saludar levemente al policía de guardia y se acercó a la última celda de ese pasillo. Todavía aquellos ojos dorados le miraban con rabia, cómo le gustaba aquello, necesitó diez policías para reducirlo, a pesar de las heridas, y llevarlo hasta allí antes de que cometiera una insensatez. Otra más. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a verse con aquel fantasma. La espera casi había terminado. Sí, casi. Faltaba un último movimiento.

–Himura.

Ni siquiera recibió como respuesta un gruñido por parte de aquel hombre sentado contra la pared, amenazante, estoico y alerta. Era el demonio contra el que años atrás se enfrentó, era como volver a mirar la muerte a los ojos y poder sonreír; la única salvedad es que esta vez sí tenía plena certeza de que su vida no era la que estaba en juego.

–Tengo buenas noticias, ven conmigo –abrió la celda y dio un paso al lado esperando que el otro hombre se levantara–. A menos que quieras entregarte…

Otro destello en su mirada le hizo sentir un escalofrío de aquellos que creía olvidado, despertando su sed de sangre. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se había encerrado con una bestia salvaje? Así estaba bien, levantó las manos y se sentó en la cama mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, desde que terminó la guerra civil no había vuelto a sentirse tan vivo.

–Preferiría hablar en mi despecho, no aquí donde todos pueden escucharte y terminen con todas las pruebas necesarias para hacer que te pudras en la cárcel, pero si lo prefieres…

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, de ningún modo permitiría que el enemigo tumbara su rey antes de tiempo, no estaba en sus planes, no, no era una opción, no en ese momento cuando la partida estaba prácticamente ganada. Aquel peón sólo era consciente de la pérdida, pero parecía haberse olvidado que el ajedrez es un juego de intercambios y el que se había producido era necesario, un mal menor, si todo seguía adelante, si la partida seguía, apenas un par de movimientos más, no iba a dejar que se rindiera cuando la victoria estaba ahí. Soltó una bocanada de humo con parsimonia. Paciencia, amigo, paciencia y se dará cuenta.

–Cómo está. –Ahí estaba, esas dos primeras palabras eran buena señal.

–Pronóstico reservado. –De nuevo aquellos afilados ojos le miraron haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, cómo había echado de menos la tensión de caminar por el filo de la navaja, dio otra calada y los enfrentó como mejor sabía hacerlo–. En un par de días le darán el alta, tiene dificultades para andar, la escayola del brazo no se la podrán quitar hasta dentro de una semana más y se la ve bastante decaída según mis informantes. Quizá la visita de cierto asesino la alegre.

El silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, era de esperar, mientras su sonrisa aumentaba, aquella felicidad perdida por la bonanza de que todo iba a ser mejor le acercaba a él. Supuso que era cierto algo que un tiempo pasado le dijo, habían luchado por conseguir algo por los demás, una paz en la que ellos no tenían lugar. Aunque la sola idea de que por un segundo era paz se convirtiera en un espejismo y él pudiera volver atrás, a esas sombras de la guerra, le estaban haciendo hervir la sangre. Ahora, suspiró cambiando el semblante de su cara, recordó por qué aceptó aquel puesto en la policía tras el cambio de régimen, por poder seguir viviendo la guerra en las sombras.

–Pregunta por ti. Y como es mi querida ahijada no me queda más remedio que sacarte de aquí y llevarte allí para que se dé cuenta que estás como una rosa.

–No es lo más adecuado.

–Eso mismo le he dicho, pero… –dejó que la duda empapara el ambiente.

No, no era bueno que aquella alma maldita se paseara por delante de las cámaras, y sin embargo podría ser tan beneficioso para su plan que no deseaba alargar más la escena. La partida, siempre la partida.

–Si la chica está bien –masculló de nuevo–, no hace falta–

–Te equivocas –cortó afilado–. Tú sigues involucrado en un asesinato, y ella sigue siendo tu abogada. Seguramente el juez os dé otra prerrogativa para empezar el juicio, ya me encargo yo de eso. Además, yo mismo te llevaré.

–¿Debo verlo como un favor?

–Es un favor –enfatizó sus palabras.

–Qué quieres a cambio.

–Lo mismo que quería antes. ¿Te crees que esto no formaba parte de mis planes?

De nuevo ahí estaba el escalofrío de la muerte. Los ojos de aquel hombre brillaron fríos como el metal clavándose en su piel. Tan pequeño, tan endeble, tan inocente que por un segundo su presencia ahogó el espacio de la celda despertando sus sentidos. Si no hubiera vivido la guerra, si no tuviera la sangre fría que el tiempo le había dado, estaba seguro que instintivamente habría llevado la mano al arma; quizá la habría alzado contra él. Ese miedo… Cuánto lo amaba.

–Soy su prisionero, estoy desarmado, acepté el cambio de los tiempos; pero veo que no soy al único que le cuesta pasar página.

Saitou sonrió mientras escupía la colilla, era de esperar que lo hubiera leído a la perfección, pero ahora estaba seguro que acababa de convertir el peón en una reina. La reina ganadora.

–Vamos.

En el rostro del pelirrojo se mostró un intento de sonrisa, no tenía opciones entonces. Se levantó y aceptó. No, no había muchas más opciones.

–Sólo una pregunta más antes de ir a ninguna parte. –Saitou elevó una ceja curioso, aquel avance por parte del antiguo hitokiri no era del todo positiva, pero sabría salvarla, más cuando se encontraban ya en ese punto de juego–. Sabías que esto iba a pasar.

Como esperaba no era una pregunta. Y sonrió. No podía responder o sería él el que no saldría jamás del calabozo.

Kenshin entendió. Demasiados años perdidos en juegos de patriotas para no saberlo de ante mano. Demasiados años en las sombras como para no saber que aquella época y ésta tampoco eran tan diferentes. Y no sabía que sentir. Que sus juegos de guerras habían sido una limpieza de unos para el bien de otros, hacía tiempo que lo asumió; que ellos tendrían que seguir derramando sangre después de que la paz se instaurara también lo sabía, todos lo sabían. Pero, que aquel hombre hubiera involucrado a una civil en su juego. Que Saitou hubiera puesto en peligro a su ahijada. Que Kaoru hubiera podido morir. Una ira desconocida se arremolinaba en su corazón haciendo hervir la sangre. Por un instante sus ojos brillaron de nuevo. Estático, con los puños apretados, la tensión crecía a cada pensamiento en sus nervios. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a usarla?

–Vámonos antes de que nos encierren a los dos –susurró.

Por primera vez, sí, primera vez, Saitou fue incapaz de girarse hacia aquel hombre. La sed de sangre había escalado de manera abismal ahogándole. Si en algún momento al entrar a aquella celda pensó que el tiempo en el que su vida estaba en juego había acabado, se equivocó.

–Himura. –ni siquiera él tenía el control suficiente para sonar firme.

Pero aquel hombre sí lo tenía. Y otra vez más demostró tener más entereza que él que se vendió a la buena vida por poder seguir manteniendo a su familia, que a pesar de sonreír y hablar de paz su sangre clamaba por derramar más sangre. Qué envidia le daba aquel donnadie crédulo, que pagó por los crímenes suyos y de otros, que seguía fiel a sus principios y malvivía en las sombras; pero que ahora era quién le recriminaba con más razón que nadie haber puesto en peligro a aquella muchacha. Poco a poco el frío, el odio, el ahogo iba deshaciéndose en la calma, hasta que escuchó un paso. ¿Será aquello lo que predecería a una tormenta que aún estaba por llegar?

–Guárdatelo para Takeda –fue el único consejo que el viejo policía estaba seguro de poder dar.

Entonces ambos hombres salieron de la celda hacia el garaje, allí tomaron uno de los coches policiales hasta el hospital en el más absoluto silencio y tensión.

Sí. La tormenta se estaba formando alrededor de la nueva reina.

Saitou pidió que los dejaran en el aparcamiento interior del hospital, estaría bien evitar todo escándalo y espectáculo periodístico por ahora. Subieron a planta, enseñó su placa y, a pesar de las quejas de las enfermeras, pudieron llegar a la habitación de la chica.

No sabía con qué cara la miraría. No sabía que palabras serían las más apropiadas. Una disculpa era indiscutible, pero, ¿por qué? ¿por la explosión? ¿por no haberla protegido mejor? ¿por causarle tantos problemas? ¿por haberla involucrado? ¿por haber revuelto entre sus cajones? ¿por haber traicionado su voto de confianza? ¿por hacerle pensar en su difunto padre? ¿por…

–¿Vas a quedarte en la puerta mirando la nada o vas a entrar de una vez, Kenshin?

Su voz…

Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se chocaron con un mar cálido que no se merecía. Y aquella sonrisa, sus finos labios se curvaban en un gesto tierno que destruyó su conciencia. Sin entenderlo, notó como su corazón se aceleraba. Sus pies automáticos entraron a la habitación y fue como entrar en otra realidad. De pronto se notó más ligero al tiempo que veía como sus labios se movían, como levantaba el brazo queriendo hacerle sentar cerca; pero fue una sensación que apenas le duró el tiempo suficiente de fijarse en las vendas, la escayola, los tubos conectados con su pequeño cuerpo, las magulladuras en su mejilla, bañadas por lágrimas.

–Kaoru-dono… yo… –empezó torpemente, frío, sabía que la ira quería correr de nuevo libre por sus venas clamando venganza.

Cerró los ojos firmes y bajó la cabeza. Debería irse. Sí. Debería marcharse antes de que fuera más tarde. Sí. Debería saber muy bien que él sólo traía muerte y destrucción.

–Ya te dije que ese idiota estaba de una pieza. Es más fácil matar a una cucaracha que a Himura.

–Pero aquello fue mi culpa, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado si por mi tozudez Kenshin hubiera sido herido.

Y su sangre se heló.

Ahí estaba, la reina perfecta.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos, activar alertas y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	7. Jaque mate

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de _Rurouni Kenshin_ no me pertenecen.

 **Notas:** Y después de medio año, pongo punto y final a esta pequeña aventura. Quizá un poco apresurado y rápido pero mejor así que ahogarme en la historia dejando que me venga demasiado grande. Ha sido un placer y ojalá vuelva a repetirse. Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Una partida amañada**

* * *

 **7\. Jaque Mate**

Con la excusa de la sed, Saitou había salido de la habitación dejando a los dos por fin a solas, bajo promesa de no hacer nada a su ahijada o se las vería con él mismo y entonces no necesitaría cárcel, juicio, hospital o país después de ese día. En un silencio pesado, oscuro, por parte de Himura aún perdido en sus excusas, en sus pensamientos, en su falta de acción para evitar que la chica hubiera acabado así.

–Kenshin…–otra vez su dulces labios susurrando ese nombre, llamando al hombre que alguna vez fue y que deseaba volver a ser.

–Kaoru-dono, no. –Apretó los puños, incapaz de soportar un segundo más de aquella tortura, lo que fuera a decirle, no se lo merecía, nada de ella se lo merecía y ahora lo tenía claro, marcharse, alejarse era lo mejor para ambos, para él.

El pelirrojo estaba atormentado, podía leerlo en su rostro inquebrantable. Ya no era el idiota que llevó al despacho ni el hombre sereno con el que la mañana antes del accidente se encontró al abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que el dolor que le provocaba la situación no era suyo, debía librarle el corazón de él. Kenshin tendría muchos secretos, tendría un pasado que era mejor dejar de lado, pero también tenía un ahora, un mañana y una posibilidad más de redimirse. No iba a dejar que ella terminara siendo una carga más a sus espaldas.

–Me alegro profundamente –sus palabras fría brotaron perdidas, mecánicas– que se encuentre bien, casi recuperada. Como puede ver, yo no sufrí ningún percance y puestos que el juicio será postergado sería mejor que–

– _¡Baka-Kenshin!_

–¿ _Oro_? –Aquella cálida mano, tan pequeña había conseguido atrapar la suya sin que se diera cuenta, delicada y fuerte, era la cadena más poderosa que alguna vez le ató, pero debía alejarla de él.

–A pesar de decirte que te protegería, sólo he conseguido meterte en mis problemas con Takeda, todo por ser tan cabezota, en serio, Kenshin, lo siento, lo siento mucho, todo esto y tú…

Sonrió. Su otra mano envolvió a la de la chica dejando que el calor se expandiera, una última caricia, nadie se lo echaría en cara.

–No tiene nada por lo que disculparse, Kaoru-dono. Sin embargo, yo no pude hacer nada por usted.

–Pero Kenshin, ¿qué puedes hacer contra una explosión?

Haberla evitado, fue el único pensamiento que atravesó su mente, pero incapaz de decirlo. Porque ¿hasta que punto podría haberla evitado?

–Takeda lleva años amenazándome para que abandone el edificio –ella siguió en un murmuro lento–, siento realmente que te vieras envuelto en esto. Supongo que el ataque era cuestión de tiempo, vamos, llevaban siguiéndome varios días. En realidad –la pequeña sonrisa que asomó entre sus labios no pasó desapercibida por el hombre, que no se atrevía a cortarla–, gracias a que apareciste sentí cierto respiro y alivio de este problema. Me confié, eso es todo, y por mi culpa te he metido en otro charco de mierda.

–Kaoru-dono–

Ella chistó y le guiñó un ojo. No era el momento de confesar. Cómo podía aquella muchacha tener la entereza de saberlo mientras él sólo sentía la necesidad de desmoronarse.

–Cuando Saitou vuelva. –Fue todo lo que murmuró antes de soltar su mano y cerrar los ojos. –Deja que el lobo sufra un poco con esto.

¿Por qué le estaba dando tiempo para pensar antes de hablar? Ah, sí, se sonrió, esta también era una forma de defenderle, como bien le había jurado que haría. No se sentía merecedor de tal buena fe. En realidad, no se merecía nada de lo que ella había hecho por él, ni siquiera su presencia.

El silencio cálido duró un tiempo indescriptible, como si se hubiera parado, recriminándole que fuera capaz de sentir aquella paz extraña que su sola presencia le infundía cuando no tenía derecho. Cuando él… ¿Por qué la simple presencia de aquella chica le daba tanta paz? Quizá fue que no le prejuzgó en ningún momento y le aceptó con los brazos abiertos, quizá fue la confianza que se ganó en pocas palabras, quizá era su ayuda desinteresada que no se merecía.

–Kenhin-baka –y volví a regañarlo y él a aceptarlo mientras volvía a coger su mano–, deja de pensar. Todo estará bien.

Y tenía razón. Aceptó sin más ese momento y deseó que Saitou no volviera nunca más,

Pero como todo espejismo, estaba llamado a romperse por el mismo. No fue Saitou quién entró, sino una enfermera pidiéndole abandonar la habitación durante unos instantes. Salió y se detuvo en la puerta, el calor latente en su mano le infundía un valor diferente al que hasta ahora conocía. Intuía las intenciones de la chica, de esperar a Saitou para que desvelara toda la verdad del caso, ahora él mismo tenía esa intención a pesar de las reticencias previas. Quizá era verdad que ella estaba más metida en ese caos de lo que creían, aunque, después de lo acontecido tampoco veía otra salida.

Una sola mirada hacia el lobo le bastó para dar su aprobación, y ambos hombres entraron de nuevo a la habitación cuando la enfermera se lo permitió.

Esta vez no se sentía capaz de retomar aquel asiento a su lado, prefería mantener la distancia ante lo que iban a desvelar. Por unanimidad dejaron que Saitou hablara, y como bien se esperaba de él se sitió al lado de la ventana y encendió un cigarrillo. Ambos sonrieron ante el gesto típico del policía, señal inequívoca de su resolución y escucharon atentamente sus palabras.

–Himura mató a aquel desdichado bajo mi orden. –Ningún gesto en su rostro mostró la sorpresa, si es que la había sentido ante la rápida vedad–. Quiero coger a Takeda pronto, más ahora tengo pruebas suficientes contra él. Esto no hará que nada del caso varíe, sus pruebas son circunstanciales, aunque volverás a tener la opción de defenderle si así lo deseas. A cambio de este favor, una vez acabe Himura desaparecerá. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, era lógico y era Saitou quién lo estaba diciendo.

–También esperaba que Takeda te atacara. –ahí estaba el otro dardo, ahora notó como su nariz se arrugó mostrando disconformidad en un gesto gracioso e infantil–. A Takeda no le interesaba que Himura quedara fuera de juego, las razones de esto no vienen a cuento.

–Pero– toda intención que tuvo el nombrado de sí explicarlas quedó callada por la mirada del lobo.

–No tiene interés –marcó cada una de sus palabras–. Sin embargo, sí era una jugada sólida para obligarle a actuar irracionalmente como bien ha hecho. Ahora con las cartas de extorsión y los hechos es cuestión de tiempo que vayamos a detenerle.

A ninguno pasó desapercibido la mirada fulminante que aquellos ojos azules lanzaron contra el asesino, qué bien se entendían entre ellos dos.

–Y por último eso nos deja en que te has convertido en una testigo protegida del caso de la mafia de Takeda, por lo que tienes amparo legal y seguridad plena durante lo que tarde esto en resolverse y mandarlo a la horca, si no lo encuentra Himura antes. En realidad –sonrió, aquí estaba su última jugada–, os convierte a ambos en testigos protegidos, por lo que se os dará una nueva identidad y una nueva vida, se borrarán vuestros expedientes pasados y, seguramente, se os reubicará lejos de aquí. Claro, siempre que aceptéis colaborar.

–Está bien… –susurró ella tras una larga deliberación–. Ya lo tenías planeado, no hay nada más que hacer, y hasta me ayudas desinteresadamente. ¿Tantas ganas tenías de librarte de mí?

Era curiosa su muestra de humor en el ambiente serio, forzado pero no lo evitó. La chica tenía fuerzas, más fuerza de la que se hubiera podido imaginar hasta ese entonces. Saitou también sonrió, quizá era él el único que no veía todo tan color de rosa.

–Pero espero –su mirada azul cayó como un rayo sobre él desprevenido– que no hagas nada más inconscientemente.

Los ojos de Saitou también mostraban un brillo juguetón, aquello puede que no se lo esperara, pero bien valía la pena probar suerte.

–Tranquila, si quieres yo me encargo de cuidar del cachorrito mientras el juicio termina, pero a cambio tendrá que prometerme que no te quitará el ojo de encima hasta que nos hayamos asegurado que Takeda se pudre en la cárcel.

–Me niego– susurró por primera vez Kenshin–. Mi presencia cerca de Kaoru-dono solo servirá para ponerla en peligro.

–Estoy de acuerdo con él– acompañó su intención ella tras una leve pausa, quizá en un tono de tristeza que no había sabido bien camuflar.

–La chica no sabe empezar de cero y tú tienes experiencia. Además, sé que estará segura contigo Himura, y ella necesitará ayuda por un tiempo. Es una orden.

Ambos se miraron interrogativos, él podía ver claro que sí que iba a necesitar ayuda, no más que hasta su juicio terminara al menos, pero después de ello…

–Saitou, no…

–Es una orden –repitió–. Y me sentiré más tranquilo de saber que estáis juntos.

Y con una sonrisa y la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho, salió de la habitación dejándoles solos. Ah, cómo iba a echar de menos volver a sentir aquella sed de sangre. Bueno, al menos le quedaba terminar el asunto Takeda oficialmente.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos, activar alertas y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


End file.
